Ensinar-te-ei a me amar
by flor do deserto
Summary: Inuyasha sempre adorou desafios daí a sua queda por garotas "problemáticas", e que desafio maior do que fazer a problemática Higurashi Kagome, a garota que teme envolvimentos amorosos, apaixonar-se por ele? "Esta será minha maior vitória!". Presente de aniversário para mim mesma.


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Ensinar-te-ei a me amar.**

**_E**la é esta aqui. – Informou o amigo, empurrando uma foto pela superfície da mesa, em sua direção. – A mais baixa de cabelos mais escuros, sentada no galho da árvore.

Inuyasha pegou a foto para analisar melhor, havia duas jovens vestindo seifukus verdes ali, uma estava no chão, encostada ao tronco da árvore, com as mãos escondidas atrás do corpo e sorrindo para a câmera, seus cabelos eram cor de chocolate, a segunda, de cabelos mais escuros, estava sentada num dos galhos mais baixos dá arvore, que não ficava a menos de três metros do chão, com uma perna de cada lado do galho, e também sorria para a câmera.

_Seu nome é Higurashi Kagome. Ela adora escalar as coisas, não importa o que seja uma casa ou uma árvore.

_Sei. – Inuyasha ergueu os olhos dourados para encarar Miroku – E daí que a garota gosta de subir em árvores, qual seria o meu desafio nisso? Você quer que eu a desafie para alguma corrida maluca tipo... Quem escala a torre de Tókio mais rápido?

_Não. – Miroku balançou a cabeça – O passatempo peculiar dela não tem nada haver com isso, eu só queria explicar porque ela está em cima da árvore, eu quero que você a conquiste.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha e devolveu a foto.

_Quer que eu a conquiste? Desculpe Miroku, mas já ganhei um desafio parecido com este no mês passado, e não gosto de repetições.

_Tem certeza? – ele sorriu como quem sabe das coisas – Essa menina é filha de pais separados.

_E daí?

Inuyasha, ainda não entendia onde Miroku queria chegar.

_Um dia ela prometeu que nunca se envolveria num relacionamento amoroso, para não acabar como os pais, e nenhum garoto jamais conseguiu se aproximar dela. Você acha que consegue?

Agora sim, aquela história havia ficado interessante, Inuyasha voltou a pegar a foto, com um brilho de interesse nos olhos.

_Você disse que ela se chama Higurashi Kagome?

_Sim. – Miroku era incapaz de conter seu sorriso – Então você topa?

_Eu tenho mais uma pergunta. – respondeu – Qual o seu interesse nisso?

Miroku bateu com o dedo na imagem da garota que tinha cabelos castanhos.

_Sango. – respondeu – Ela já me deu o fora 83 vezes, mas na semana passada quando me deu o octogésimo terceiro fora, ela também me disse que só aceitaria namorar comigo quando sua amiga Kagome se apaixonasse por alguém. E como a menina tem simplesmente fobia a se apaixonar...

_Entendi. Muito bem, eu aceito o desfio de fazê-la apaixonar-se por mim.

Inuyasha guardou a foto no bolso de sua jaqueta vermelha e levantou-se. Fazer a garota que jurara nunca se envolver em qualquer relacionamento amoroso, se apaixonar por ele? Isto sim parecia um verdadeiro desafio!

**K**agome suspirou com os olhos fixos no teto, será que ele já tinha ido embora? Afinal, ela não podia ficar ali para sempre, uma hora teria de ir para casa, e se demorasse muito a sua mãe iria acabar ligando para todos os hospitais da lista telefônica, _de novo_ a procura de uma menina com múltiplas fraturas que tivesse caído de algum lugar bem alto_._

Isso era irritante. Por que as pessoas sempre achavam que ela ia cair? Ela nunca caia!

Já escalava desde antes de aprender a andar, segundo a sua mãe, e nunca havia caído, então por que todo mundo sempre achava que a qualquer momento ela iria deslizar e... Sei lá, quebrar a cabeça?

Quando escalava os seus medos pareciam desaparecer, e quando mais alto estivesse mais tranquila ela se sentia, e neste momento tranquilidade era tudo o que ela mais precisava Kouga não desistia dela, chamava-a para sair praticamente todos os dias, e não se conformava com as recusas, chegou até mesmo a dizer que se ela quisesse eles seriam apenas bons amigos, mas Kagome sabia que era mentira, os homens sempre mentiam para conseguir o que queriam, e uma amizade podia evoluir para algo mais, que era certamente o plano dele, e isto era tudo que Kagome menos queria.

O que seria necessário para se livrar dele, e dos outros garotos, afinal? Se converter ao catolicismo e virar freira?

Prendeu a respiração quando ouviu alguém entrar na sala, e sentou-se imediatamente, para ver quem era, e era apenas Sango, soltou a respiração aliviada.

_É você. – disse – Achei que fosse...

_Kouga. – Sango a interrompeu – É eu sei. Mas ele já foi eu o vi indo para casa, agora desça daí de cima, antes que quebre o pescoço.

Kagome fez uma careta. Aí estava novamente. Aquela tola e desnecessária preocupação.

_Não vou cair e quebrar o pescoço. – disse – Eu nunca caio! E, além disso, só estou em cima do armário do professor não é tão alto assim.

_Até uma queda da cama pode matar. Agora desça Kagome.

Mas Kagome fez exatamente o contrário: ela recolheu as pernas e as dobrou, colocando-se em posição de lótus. Sem dar qualquer indicio de que desceria.

_Gosto de lugares altos. – disse.

Sango suspirou.

_Vamos Kagome, ou você quer que a sua mãe comece a ligar para os hospitais de novo? – Kagome não respondeu – Vamos, me diga, é isso que você quer?

_Não.

Respondeu rabugenta e relutantemente desceu de cima do armário, com um habilidoso salto, pousou no chão de cócoras e levantou-se flexionando os músculos.

Kagome já havia tentado convencer sua mãe varias vezes de que não iria cair, mas ela nunca acreditava nela.

Só que Sango estava enganada, no mínimo havia mentido para convencer Kagome a descer de cima do armário, ou então havia confundido algum outro garoto com Kouga, porque ele não havia ido para casa ele simplesmente estava no corredor lendo algo no quadro de avisos.

O corredor era estreito demais, Kagome não tinha qualquer esperança de passar despercebida por ele, segurou o braço de Sango e moveu os lábios para dizer que se encontraria com ela lá fora, e apesar de nenhum som ter saído de seus lábios, Sango compreendeu perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer.

Deu meia volta e seguiu de volta pelo caminho que tinha vindo.

Kagome sabia que Sango odiava quando ela fazia aquilo. Mas não podia evitar.

Aquilo simplesmente fazia parte dela, está era mais uma das muitas razões do por que gostava tanto de escalar: aquela era a melhor forma de se fugir. As pessoas dificilmente olhavam para cima, por isso quase nunca a viam, e mesmo que a vissem não a podiam seguir.

Ela entrou na sala de aula e abriu a janela, saiu por ali sem o menor medo, não lhe preocupava que estivesse no terceiro andar da escola, o parapeito da janela era bem espaçoso, com pelo menos cinco palmos de largura, circulava todo o colégio, e havia três metros separando-o do parapeito da janela do andar de cima.

Por um lado era bom, porque isso permitia a ela que tivesse uma boa liberdade para movimentar-se, por outro era ruim, pois a distância entre um parapeito e outro tornava os seus saltos muito mais perigosos. O que só deixava as coisas mais interessantes.

Kagome sorriu aproximando-se perigosamente da beirada do parapeito olhando para baixo, todas aquelas pessoas ali em baixo... Era como se o lugar tivesse sido feito para ela.

Ela virou-se e abaixou-se, esticando uma perna ao vazio e depois a outra, deixando-as balançando-se perigosamente, segurando-se apenas pela força dos braços, um escorregão e cairia para a morte certa, o parapeito da janela tinha 40 cm de espessura, apertou os dedos firmemente na rocha e deixou-se ficar pendurada, agora podia ver a janela de baixo, mas o parapeito dela ainda estava muito longe de seus pés, não era como se aquela fosse à primeira vez que fazia aquilo, mas ainda sim aquilo nunca deixava de ser emocionante, começou a balançar as pernas juntas, para frente e para trás, num efeito de pendulo e de repente largou a pedra.

Por alguns milésimos de segundos ela voou. Era uma sensação ainda mais libertadora que a de escalar, e então pousou com a habilidade de um felino, de cócoras com um joelho e uma das mãos no chão, o outro braço estava esticado para lhe dar equilíbrio.

Porém quando se levantou o vento a pegou em suas garras, seu cabelo ergueu-se e torceu-se no ar, como se uma mão tivesse agarrado seu tornozelo ela foi puxada para trás, e quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas lançou-se para frente com toda a força, espalmou as mãos na janela com a adrenalina pulsando em seus ouvidos.

Sango, que certamente estaria observando-a do pátio com certeza estava à beira de um ataque fulminante do coração. Virou-se e procurou-a na multidão de alunos que deixava o colégio para irem embora para as suas casas, dando espaço para que os alunos do turno da tarde ocupassem seus lugares, encontrou-a parada próximo ao portão principal, não era possível ver daquela distância, mas Kagome tinha certeza que seus olhos estariam tão grandes como ovos fritos enquanto a observava, acenou animadamente para ela.

É claro que ela podia continuar descendo assim até o pátio – Mais difícil que a descida, era a subida. – mas não queria que Sango acabasse tendo um AVC, e nem que o diretor a visse e a colocasse na sala de castigo... De novo.

Virou-se e abriu a janela, para entrar na sala de aula.

**I**nuyasha chegou ao colégio que Miroku dissera que Kagome estudava e deu mais uma olhada na foto. Muito bem, então ele estava à procura de uma menina de pele clara, estatura mediana e cabelos escuros, olhou a volta, mas maldição havia centenas de meninas daquele jeito naquela escola, como encontraria uma entre tantas?

_Para encontrar Kagome, basta olhar para o alto.

Miroku havia aconselhado estupidamente, quando Inuyasha lhe perguntara sobre isso.

Era estupidez!

Como se ele pudesse mesmo achar uma garota apenas olhando para... Ali estava ela! Por Buda, ela realmente estava ali, de pé na beirada do parapeito de uma janela no terceiro andar, olhando perigosamente para baixo, com os cabelos balançando ao vento.

Ou era ela, ou alguma suicida.

De olhos arregalados ele a viu pendurar-se no parapeito, com as pernas sacudindo no vácuo, até que ela estivesse com o corpo todo pendurado, segurando-se firmemente pelas mãos e... Balançando-se!

Balançava-se perigosamente para frente e para trás, pendurada no parapeito de uma janela do terceiro andar de um prédio, sem qualquer equipamento de segurança.

E de repente saltou para o parapeito de baixo.

A menina era louca!

Quando se levantou, foi pega numa rajada de vento e quase caiu, mas de alguma forma recuperou o equilíbrio, Inuyasha percebeu que estivera prendendo a respiração todo aquele tempo e a soltou.

Surpreso percebeu que a menina parecia estar olhando diretamente para ele quando acenou para a multidão – como se estivesse se despedindo do publico após o encerramento de um grande espetáculo – pouco antes de entrar na escola pela janela.

**K**agome saiu da escola inteira, sem nenhum arranhão, hematoma ou osso quebrado. Prova de que ela não tinha caído. Mas Sango aparentemente era incapaz de compreender isso já que a apanhou num abraço apertado assim que a alcançou no meio do pátio.

_Kagome fiquei assustada! – ela confessou.

_Você sempre se assusta. – disse – Porque sempre acha que vou cair, Sango eu nunca caio.

_Mas pode cair um dia!

Kagome sorriu-lhe gelidamente, perguntando-se, quantas vezes ela já não havia caído, na imaginação de Sango.

_Eu não entendo você Kagome, como pode ter tanto medo de rapazes e não de se balançar em uma janela alta o suficiente para te matar com um pequeno escorregão?

_Não tenho medo de rapazes. – negou encaminhando-se para o portão juntamente com Sango – Apenas os evito porque não quero namorar nenhum deles.

_Sei... Você saltou de um andar para o outro para evitar um garoto, e não tem medo de garotos? – Kagome bufou – De qualquer forma parece que não adiantou de muita coisa. Aí vem Kouga.

_O que?!

Kagome virou-se rapidamente e viu que era verdade, Kouga vinha se aproximando rapidamente. Céus por que ele não desistia de uma vez?

Olhou a volta, mas não tinha como fugir, nada para escalar além do muro da escola, e isso não adiantaria de muita coisa, mas havia um garoto estranho parado perto do portão, que parecia esperar por alguém, que Kagome nunca havia visto antes, Kouga estava chegando cada vez mais perto, ela simplesmente não sabia mais como lhe dizer não, sem parar para pensar ela agarrou Sango e a colocou a sua frente como um escudo.

_Por favor. – sussurrou ao seu ouvido – Distraia-o para mim!

E sem qualquer aviso prévio empurrou-a na direção de Kouga – ele atrapalhou-se, mas conseguiu impedir que Sango caísse – Kagome então se virou e foi andando a passos rápidos, porém contidos, em direção ao portão... Estava quase lá.

_Kagome! – Kouga chamou – Espera!

Fechou os olhos. Ah Sango que parte de "Por favor, distraia-o para mim" você não entendeu? Abriu os olhos, fingiria que não o tinha escutado, simples assim.

_Kagome! – ele estava se aproximando.

Mas o que faria? Se corresse ele saberia que ela o tinha ouvido e que estava fugindo, mas se continuasse a andar "tranquilamente" então ele a alcançaria. Como escaparia sem que ele percebesse que ela estava fugindo?!

Olhou de um lado para o outro, e encontrou a sua resposta! Só esperava que desse certo!

**_A**í está você! – Inuyasha surpreendeu-se quando Kagome, de repente virou-se para ele e agarrou-lhe o braço – Esperou muito?

_O que? – ele disse surpreso – Eu não...

_Por favor. – ela sussurrou – Só me ajude. – E então mais alto: – Ah sim que engraçado! Há! Mas vamos logo, não quero me atrasar!

Ela não era só louca. Era também muito estranha.

Constatou quando ela pendurou-se no seu braço e foi arrastando-o para alguma direção qualquer, como se fossem amigos já de longa data.

Rindo e monologando com ele até que quando dobraram a esquina, e atravessaram a rua, chegaram ao ponto de ônibus ela mudou rapidamente de atitude, soltando-se dele com pressa.

_Ah muito obrigada pela ajuda. – ela disse visivelmente aliviada – Você me salvou! Agora podes voltar para a escola, para pegar quem você estava esperando, só espero que não seja nenhuma namorada, porque vai ser meio difícil de explicar porque foi embora com outra garota.

Ela virou-se para subir para o ônibus junto com outras quatro pessoas, mas foi impedida quando ele agarrou-lhe o braço.

_Ei, solte...!

_Era você quem eu estava esperando.

_O que? – espantou-se – Mas nem sequer me conhece!

_Ah não? – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não pareceu isso agora a pouco.

_Mas aquilo foi...

_Deixa pra lá, não importa mais. – Atrás deles o ônibus partiu, mas Kagome não percebeu. – Eu a vi saltando as janelas agora a pouco. Sabe que poderia ter caído?

A menina empertigou-se toda irritada.

_Eu nunca caio!

_Você é exatamente como me disseram que era Higurashi Kagome, a menina que jurou nunca se apaixonar, e, no entanto não hesita em sair subindo qualquer coisa que ver pela frente. Ah sim, você é muito interessante.

Parecendo temerosa Kagome afastou-se, um ou dois passos.

_Quem é você? – perguntou.

_Eu? – Inuyasha abriu um grande sorriso – Eu não sou ninguém. Apenas um jovem apaixonado por você.

Pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo e a cheirou, mas ela empurrou-o para longe.

_Você é um louco!

_Talvez. – enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e encolheu os ombros – Mas eu sou o louco que vai fazer você quebrar a sua promessa de nunca se apaixonar.

E inclinou-se para frente para beijar-lhe o cantinho da boca.

Seu sorriso aumentou quando percebeu que a havia deixado sem reação, virou-se e foi embora.

**K**agome o viu se afastando, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, assoviando alegremente, e sentindo as pernas cederem sob seu peso, caiu sentada no chão.

_O que foi... O que foi que ele disse? – perguntou-se – Ele disse que... Vai me fazer quebrar a minha promessa? – ela engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida e de repente jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou agudamente: – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO.

Ficou tão abalada que precisou da ajuda de Sango para chegar a casa, e lá encontrou a sua mãe, já pendurada no telefone, ligando para hospitais.

_Chama-se Higurashi Kagome, tem cabelos escuros e...

Sua mãe ligava tantas vezes para os hospitais em busca da filha, que Kagome imaginava que já até reconheciam a voz dela ao telefone.

_Não senhora a sua filha não foi internada aqui hoje. – ela imaginava que diziam a sua mãe – E ela nunca foi internada aqui, por que então continua a ligar perguntando se ela está aqui?!

Kagome sorriu e sentou-se no sofá com a ajuda de Sango. Gostava de pensar que não era a única a se irritar com a mania de sua mãe de procura-la em hospitais.

_Ah deixa pra lá, ela acaba de chegar! – desligou e rapidamente veio até ela – Kagome devia ter chegado há meia hora! Onde esteve?!

Meia hora... Tempo suficiente para a sua mãe ligar para três hospitais diferentes.

_Eu a encontrei caída na parada de ônibus.

_Caída? – espantou-se sua mãe, agarrando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para que se levantasse – De que altura? Onde está doendo? Rápido, temos de ir ao hospital!

_Mãe para. – pediu em tom cansado, puxando seu braço e sentando-se novamente – Eu não caí de lugar algum. Eu nunca caio.

_Mas... – os lábios dela tremiam – Sango disse...

_O que ela quis dizer, foi que me encontrou sentada no chão. O que não significa necessariamente que eu caí de algum lugar!

Sua mãe piscou e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

_Bem, mas... Por que estava sentada no chão?

Kagome balançou a cabeça e levantou-se.

_Não foi nada. Acho que vou me deitar um pouco.

Durante a noite não conseguiu pregar os olhos, pensando no estranho rapaz que lhe beijara e prometera fazê-la quebrar a sua promessa de nunca se apaixonar. Não que ele fosse o primeiro a fazer algo do tipo, pois outros já haviam vindo antes dele – por alguma razão a sua promessa ao invés de afastar os garotos fazia justamente o oposto – mas ela havia visto algo em seus olhos, uma férrea determinação, que simplesmente a apavorara.

Deve ter conseguido cochilar por uma ou duas vezes, porém não mais do que por alguns minutos, porque sempre que fechava os olhos via aquele menino dizendo de novo e de novo que iria fazê-la quebrar a promessa dela.

Amanhã seria sábado não haveria escola, e, portanto também não haveria qualquer necessidade de acordar cedo, levantou-se de sua cama, sentindo o chão frio sob seus pés ela encaminhou-se para a janela, abriu-a deixando que o ar frio da noite invadisse o seu quarto e saltou para fora.

Uma vez a sua, sempre preocupada, mãe havia passado a trancar a sua porta a noite e também colocara pregos na janela, para evitar as suas escaladas noturnas, mas pregara os pregos pelo lado de dentro e no terceiro dia Kagome escondeu um martelo debaixo do travesseiro e o usou para arrancar os pregos de lá à noite, e sua mãe desistiu de tentar fazê-la permanecer no chão.

Gostava de escalar descalça, assim era sempre melhor, ela sorriu quando chegou ao topo do telhado, seus pés e mãos ardiam, e esta era uma sensação maravilhosa, Buyo o seu gato também estava lá, ele miou e esfregou-se nela quando ela sentou ao seu lado.

_Também não consegue dormir companheiro? Que tal miarmos juntos para a lua? – brincou.

E coçou-lhe o espaço entre as orelhas, se as coisas continuassem daquele jeito, aquele seria um longo fim de semana.

_A mana anda muito estranha. – ouviu Souta dizer na segunda-feira de manhã, para Sango que havia passado ali para que fossem juntas para escola – Mesmo para os padrões dela.

_Como assim? – perguntou Sango.

Kagome sentou-se no corrimão, e deslizou por ele até o térreo, quando entrou na cozinha, Souta continuava com o seu relato:

_Sábado de manhã eu a encontrei dormindo em cima do telhado! – contou o linguarudo – Ontem mamãe a encontrou de manhã bem cedinho escalando as paredes do corredor e batendo a cabeça no teto, quando ela perguntou por que ela já estava acordada tão cedo, a mana disse que já estava acordada há horas. E hoje de manhã a encontramos dormindo nos galhos daquela árvore lá nos fundos!

_Se você já acabou irmãozinho, é melhor irmos. – falou.

Ele a olhou silenciosamente, enfiou um bolinho na boca e foi-se embora.

_Vamos. – Sango chamou, enfiando uma maçã em sua mão – Ou nos atrasamos também!

Elas subiram para o ônibus com Souta e o acompanharam em silencio, até que ele desceu três paradas antes da parada delas, e só então Sango permitiu-se perguntar:

_Muito bem Kagome, o que está havendo?

_Nada. – respondeu com os olhos fixos na janela.

_Como assim nada? – indignou-se. – Você nunca dormiu em cima do telhado antes Kagome, odeia acordar cedo, eu sei, e já fazia muito tempo que não dormia em uma árvore. Alguma coisa perturba você, eu sei! E tem haver com, seja lá o que foi que aconteceu, na sexta-feira, não é?

Kagome suspirou levantando-se para descer do ônibus.

_Você tem razão Sango.

_Eu sei que tenho.

_Você... Lembra-se de que na sexta-feira passada eu saí correndo com um menino, que fingi que já conhecia?

_Lembro. – respondeu descendo atrás de Kagome. – E daí?

_Acontece... – as bochechas de Kagome avermelharam-se – Que era por mim que ele estava esperando... Disse que estava apaixonado, e que me faria quebrar a minha promessa.

_A sua... Ah, refere-se aquela de nunca se apaixonar? – Kagome concordou – E daí? Ele não é o primeiro.

_É eu sei Sango, mas havia algo nos olhos dele que... Ele... Ele está bem ali!

**I**nuyasha virou a cabeça para o lado ao ouvir o grito, Kagome estava parada na calçada a não mais de 100 metros dele, ao lado de uma garota que ele reconheceu como sendo Sango, mas ela virou-se e correu assim que ele começou a se aproximar.

_Ei, espere...! – tentou chama-la, mas a amiga se interpôs.

_O que você quer dela? – perguntou ferozmente.

Miroku teria trabalho...

_Eu já disse a ela. – ergueu as mãos como se estivesse rendendo-se – Estou apaixonado por ela.

_Você não sabe nada sobre ela. Como pode se dizer apaixonado? – desafiou a garota.

_Eu sei o bastante. – respondeu – O nome dela é Higurashi Kagome, ela adora escalar, é filha de pais separados e jurou nunca se apaixonar.

Desconfiada ela franziu os olhos.

_E daí? Isso são informações superficiais que todo mundo sabe.

_Pode ser. – encolheu os ombros. – Mas foi o suficiente para me fazerem ficar interessado nela. E antes que eu me desse conta já estava apaixonado.

Mas Sango ainda não estava convencida.

_Como a conheceu?

_Foi há pouco tempo, eu vi-a escalando uma cerejeira, e achei-a tão bonita que pensei que não era real, decidi que tinha de conhecê-la e... Aqui estamos.

Aquilo não era de todo mentira, ela estava mesmo escalando uma árvore na primeira vez em que a vira... Naquela foto.

_A goshinboku. – ela murmurou – É o seu lugar de escalada favorito.

_Também sei que ela odeia quando pensam que vai cair, porque ela nunca cai.

Sango pareceu um pouco surpresa com essa ultima parte, mas logo fechou a expressão e disse:

_Deixe-a em paz.

Contornou-o e foi-se embora.

Ele sacou o telefone do bolso e discou o número de Miroku.

_Ei. – falou assim que ele atendeu – Preciso de uma informação. Onde está plantada uma árvore chamada goshinboku?

A Goshinboku. Segundo Miroku. Era a maior e mais antiga árvore que havia num parque próximo da casa de Kagome, e que coincidentemente não ficava muito longe de sua casa também, ela era o lugar favorito de escaladas de Kagome. E a menina não ficava uma semana sem ir escalá-la.

_Inuyasha, já tem cinco dias que te dei a missão de conquistar Kagome, e eu ainda não vi mudanças! – reclamou Miroku dias mais tarde – Sango me deu o octogésimo quarto fora ontem, sabia?

_Já pensou que o problema pode ser você? – ele tinha os olhos fixos na árvore no centro do parque – Mas não se preocupe, tenho a sensação de que consegui deixar uma forte primeira impressão nela. Ah, finalmente!

Ele sorriu e apontou a árvore, onde alguns dos galhos estavam sacudindo-se.

_Acha que é ela?

_A não ser que haja outras meninas que gostem de escalar coisas. – levantou-se – E também não creio que haja macacos por aqui.

**K**agome içou-se para cima e rodeou o galho com as suas pernas.

_Oi Kagome! – assustou-se ao ouvir alguém gritar lá de baixo.

Suas mãos escorregaram e ela involuntariamente largou o galho, ficando pendurada somente pelas pernas de cabeça para baixo, lá do chão, aquele menino que se dizia apaixonado por ela, sorria.

_O que faz aqui?

Perguntou, com os braços pendendo negligentemente.

_Foi aqui que a vi pela primeira vez. Achei que se voltasse aqui todos os dias, teria a chance de encontrá-la novamente.

Kagome forçou-se a dobrar-se e agarrou o galho, girando nele até consegui sentar-se, com uma perna de cada lado.

_O que quer de mim?! – gritou colocando-se de pé.

_Já disse! – ele gritou lá de baixo, enquanto ela caminhava pelo galho em direção ao tronco – Estou apaixonado por você!

Kagome fez uma careta, agarrando-se as protuberâncias do tronco da árvore e fincando o pé ali.

_Deixe-me em paz! – gritou agarrando um galho próximo de sua cabeça e subindo para ele.

Ficou de pé ali e olhou para baixo, segurando-se em um galho acima de sua cabeça, querendo vê-lo entre as folhagens, aquilo era o mais alto que podia subir os galhos mais acima não era fortes o suficiente para aguentar seu peso completamente, lá do chão, Inuyasha gritou:

_Kagome, venha um pouco mais pra baixo!

_Por quê? – irritou-se – Acha que vou cair? Eu nunca caio!

Mas a resposta dele a surpreendeu:

_Depois de ver a habilidade com a qual você escalou essa árvore eu nunca pensaria isso. Só quero poder vê-la melhor.

**I**nuyasha ouviu o farfalhar de folhas, e no segundo seguinte, Kagome pousou de cócoras a sua frente, Inuyasha olhou surpreso dos galhos mais baixos da árvore que já ficavam a uma considerável altura para ela, e quando ela se levantou, parecia genuinamente confusa.

_Você não acha que eu vou cair?!

_Você nunca cai.

A menina piscou.

_Como... Como é o seu nome?

_Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha. – ela repetiu – Você é a primeira pessoa que acredita em mim, quando digo que eu nunca caio.

Inuyasha sorriu colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Ora então finalmente estava chegando a algum lugar.

_Então... É verdade que pode mesmo escalar qualquer coisa?

_Óbvio que não! – ela respondeu de imediato.

_Como não? Você nunca caiu!

_Exatamente. – ela escorou-se ao tronco da árvore, com os braços cruzados – Porque quando encontro algo que sei que não posso escalar eu simplesmente fico no chão.

_Mas se você fica no chão, como pode saber que não é capaz de escalar aquele obstáculo? Tem medo de não poder mais dizer que nunca cai?

Percebeu que tinha dito algo errado quando a expressão dela fechou-se, e Kagome deu a volta na árvore, no minuto seguinte Inuyasha percebeu que ela já a escalava novamente.

Droga! Estava-a perdendo-a! Não! Não! Não! Isso não podia acontecer!

_O que é?! – perguntou de repente. – O que é que você não consegue escalar?

Ela sentou-se no galho mais baixo, a cerca de três metros do chão, olhando-o meio desconfiada, mas por fim respondeu:

_Há uma igreja abandonada e muito velha atrás da escola, eu sempre quis escalar a sua torre do sino, mas as pedras de sua parede já estão meio soltas, e eu não confio em colocar todo o meu peso sobre elas.

_Mas quem diria. Você não é louca como todos dizem... Na verdade é bem sensata.

As bochechas dela ficaram rosadas.

_Acha mesmo?

Ela parecia tão bela e tão natural sentada ali entre os galhos daquela cerejeira, que Inuyasha pensou que ela parecia-se com uma bela ninfa das florestas.

No dia seguinte ele saiu da escola direto para a dela, e postou-se no portão para espera-la. Surpreendentemente naquele dia ela estava só.

_Sango ficou para trás, falando com um menino chamado Miroku. Ele gosta dela, mas ela diz que ele é muito mulherengo. – ela explicou-lhe de cima do muro.

Aparentemente havia tentado pregar uma peça nele, surpreendendo-o ao surgir em cima do muro. Inuyasha passou a mão na nuca. Ele tinha razão afinal, o problema _realmente_ era Miroku.

_Venha. – ele estendeu-lhe a mão – Hoje quero leva-la até sua casa.

Embora ela tenha lhe dito onde morava, ele preferiu ir pelo caminho mais comprido, em circunstancias normais aquela seria uma distancia longa de mais para qualquer um em seu juízo perfeito percorrer a pé, mas estando com ela, o caminho parecia muito mais curto, e ele quase não sentia o cansaço, tinha impressão de que ela sentia-se assim também, comprou-lhe sorvete, guiava-a por uma rua quando a certo ponto mostrou a ela um muro alto feito de tijolos.

_Antes ali tinha uma cerca de madeira e arame. Meu irmão e eu costumávamos subi-la para roubar frutas, depois que o dono colocou aquele muro, acabou-se os nossos "dias de criminosos".

_Por quê? – ela analisava o muro com perigoso interesse.

_Porque ele é alto demais. Não há como subir n... Ah esquece. Esqueci com quem estava falando.

_Quer tentar agora? – perguntou – Te ajudo a subir.

_O que? Você quer roubar frutas? – olhou-a surpreso – Até que seria interessante, mas as frutas não existem mais, o dono agora é outro.

_Que pena. – suspirou – Mas então, vamos seguir caminho, porque a está hora mamãe já deve ter me procurado em todos os hospitais da cidade, e agora começou a sua busca pelos necrotérios.

_Como é que é?! – ele olhou-a, meio espantado, meio risonho.

**N**o outro dia, ela encontrou-o a frente da escola novamente, quando parou ao seu lado, sorriu e perguntou:

_Você nunca vai à escola?

Sango não tinha ido para a escola naquele dia, parecia que estava passando mal, com febre, provavelmente era alguma virose.

_É claro que vou. – e mostrou-lhe a mochila. – Mas venho correndo de lá pra cá, só pra conseguir vê-la.

Kagome sorriu encabulada, e empurrou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

_Vai levar-me para casa, hoje também?

_Se lhe agradar...

E fez um daqueles floreios que sempre se vê em novelas de época, fazendo-a rir.

_Não quer saber por que tenho todo esse trabalho só para vê-la?

Ele perguntou minutos mais tarde seguindo-a. Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente, tinha a impressão de que já sabia o que ele diria, mas Inuyasha respondeu mesmo assim:

_Porque estou apaixonado por você Kagome.

Ela queria dizer-lhe para não falar mais aquilo, porém sabia que ele não lhe daria ouvidos.

Deram a volta na escola, para que ela lhe mostrasse a velha igreja, abandonada a mais de cinquenta anos, cujas paredes negras eram feitas de pedra, e tinha duas torres de sino, ambas rodeadas por plantas trepadeiras e cujas pedras não pareciam muito firmes em seus lugares. Na verdade, toda a igreja parecia prestes a desmoronar a qualquer momento.

_É só por causa das possíveis pedras soltas que você não escala aquelas torres?

Havia algo de implicante a voz dele

_E por que mais seria?

_Sei lá... Aquela igreja me pareceu... Assombrada. – Kagome, que nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade antes, estremeceu – É isso não é? Eu descobri o seu segredo!

_Claro que não! – negou – Não seja bobo.

_Uh Kagome, olhe é um fantasma! Cuidado!– ele provocou tentando pegá-la.

_Não! – Kagome riu e desviou-se dele.

_Menina travessa! – ele gritou correndo atrás dela – Vem cá!

_Não! – gritou risonha.

**E**les seguiram por um longo tempo, correndo aos gritos e risadas, ela era rápida como uma corsa, e quando ele finalmente conseguiu pegá-la, agarrou-a pela cintura e rodou-a no ar, fazendo com que ela risse feito uma menina em manhã de natal, e depois sem consegui conter-se depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Por um momento ela correspondeu, mas então de repente, afastou-o com um empurrão, e de olhar assustado falou:

_Preciso ir. Adeus!

Virou-se e correu.

Ele ficou para trás, e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, passou a mão pelos cabelos.

_Quem diria Higurashi Kagome. Parece que estou mesmo apaixonado por você.

Virou-se assoviando, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, e foi fazendo seu caminho de retorno, mas seu assovio foi morrendo, quando reconheceu Kikyou parada na calçada bem em frente a sua casa, pensou em ir embora dali antes que ela o visse, mas fugir seria uma atitude de covarde... Embora aquilo não fosse bem uma fuga. Era mais uma... Retirada estratégica! É isso mesmo!

Apenas uma retirada estratégica, nada do que se envergonhar!

_Inuyasha! – tarde demais. Ela o tinha visto.

Kikyou era a garota que anteriormente havia sido o seu desafio antes de Kagome, não que ela fosse excêntrica de algum modo – ela não tinha nenhuma pequena mania por subir em coisas, ou feito promessas de que nunca se apaixonaria – apenas os rapazes da escola que o desafiaram a conseguir namorá-la por mais de um mês – Kikyou era famosa por seus poucos e seletos namorados, quem em geral sequer chegavam a um mês – mas ao que parecia, ele havia sido bem sucedido demais em seu desafio.

_Oi Kikyou! – ele forçou um sorriso – Que surpresa! Eu não tinha visto você!

Ela segurou em seu braço.

_Inuyasha, o que foi que houve conosco? Por que de repente me disse que não combinávamos mais e deixou de falar comigo? Você até me evita na escola!

_Não evito! – mentiu.

_Já faz três semanas desde a ultima vez que consegui falar com você!

_Eu... Andei ocupado.

_Inuyasha me dê mais uma chance! – ela pediu – Nós combinamos! Eu sei que sim!

_Olha Kikyou... Tem uma coisa que preciso lhe dizer. – Suspirou afastando as mãos dela de seu braço. – Você me conhece, eu nunca recuso um desafio.

_Eu sei disso. – ela encarou-o confusa – Todos sabem.

_Bem... Uma vez desafiaram-me a ser o primeiro a conseguir namorar você por mais de um mês.

A mão dela voou em seu rosto, rápida como um relâmpago, acertando-o com uma forte tapa e riscando sua face com quatro linhas rubras com suas unhas longas e afiadas.

_Canalha! – ela gritou. – Eu me apaixonei por você! Realmente me apaixonei!

_Kikyou... Desculpe-me. Eu sei que fui um idiota com você.

_Desculpe-me?! Desculpe-me?! Você estraçalhou meu coração até transformá-lo em areia e tudo o que tem a dizer é "desculpe-me"?! – Kikyou era a presidente do clube de teatro da escola, com especialidade em drama – Inuyasha eu odeio você!

E de repente ela estava chorando, e atingindo-o no tórax com seus pequeninos e brancos punhos distribuindo uma chuva de socos que ele quase nem sentia, ficou parado e aguentou até que ela começasse a se acalmar, e se cansasse de dizer que o odiava.

_Eu... Odeio-te. – ela soluçou por fim, dando nele um ultimo e fraco soco, enquanto com a outra mão secava o rosto.

Um pedaço de papel voou do bolso da amassada jaqueta vermelha de Inuyasha e Kikyou abaixou-se para apanhá-lo, tarde demais ele deu-se conta que não era apenas um pedaço de papel, era a foto de Kagome que Miroku havia lhe dado, com um circulo vermelho desenhado ao redor da cabeça dela, ele praguejou e tentou tomar a foto dela, mas Kikyou desviou-se dele, e leu as anotações que ele havia feito no verso da foto.

_Higurashi Kagome. 17 anos. Filha de pais separados. Gosta de escalar coisas. Jurou nunca se apaixonar. – seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se – Inuyasha o que é isso?

_Kikyou! – ele grunhiu, mais grosso do que pretendia – Devolva-me isto aqui!

E mais uma vez tentou apanhar a foto, mas ela desviou-se e afastou-se com graciosa facilidade.

_Está fazendo de novo não esta? Vai partir o coração de outra garota inocente!

_Eu não... Kikyou! – gritou quando ela saiu correndo.

Tentou ir atrás dela, mas alguém o impediu.

_Deixa-a ir. – aconselhou Miroku – De qualquer forma você nunca a alcançaria, esqueceu-se que ela simplesmente é a estrela do time de atletismo de sua escola? E quanto a Kagome?

_O que tem ela?

_Sango ainda não aceitou sair comigo. Deu-me o octogésimo quinto fora ontem, e hoje não foi à escola. O que significa que Kagome ainda não se apaixonou por você.

_Tenha calma Miroku. – ele lembrou-se do beijo de mais cedo – Sinto que já estou quase lá. E além do mais, estou sempre a dizer para ela, que estou apaixonado por ela.

Miroku franziu o cenho, sem entender o que aquilo significava.

_E daí?

_Ora, uma garota se sente mais segura a confessar-se se souber que é correspondida!

_Mas ela não é! – Miroku agitou-se – Inuyasha, a Kagome é a melhor amiga da garota de quem gosto, e é muito legal também! Eu não quero que a magoe!

_É? – Inuyasha virou-se para Miroku, mostrando a ele os quatro arranhões na bochecha esquerda, por onde fluía uma fina linha de sangue – E o que você achou que aconteceria quando me desafiou a conquista-la?!

Miroku recuou hesitante.

_Eu não pensei nessa parte.

_Você nunca pensa! – acusou Inuyasha.

E por causa da inconsequência de Miroku, e da impulsividade de Inuyasha, olhe só o problema em que ele havia se metido: havia se apaixonado pela menina que jurara nunca se apaixonar.

E daí que ele a beijara mais cedo? Ela havia fugido logo depois! Que idiota ele era!

_Pois agora estou pensando! – retrucou Miroku – Quero que se afaste dela! Não a quero ver magoada. Eu arranjo outra forma de me aproximar de Sango.

Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos.

_Acho que é um pouco tarde para isso Miroku, eu já não posso mais me afastar de Kagome.

_Por quê?

_Porque eu me apaixonei por ela. – encarou-o derrotado.

_Sei. – Miroku olhou o sangue em sua bochecha – Para o seu bem espero que isso seja verdade. Porque Kagome deve ter uma força tremenda nos braços de tanto escalar aquelas paredes.

Inuyasha não tinha pensado por esse lado ainda...

**_E **como você está se sentindo agora?

Sango tossiu em seu ouvido até parecer que colocaria o próprio pulmão para fora.

_Me esculpe. – ela disse com a voz rouca e cansada – Mas acho que isso já responde a sua pergunta.

Ouviu-a fungar.

_Muito mal?

_Muito. A minha garganta arde tanto, que é como se esfregassem vidro moído nela, sempre que falo.

_Ainda tem febre?

_38,5°C da ultima vez que chequei, há pouco mais de uma hora. – tossiu mais um pouco. – Mas vou ficar bem.

_Eu espero... Bem era apenas isso que eu queria saber. Melhoras Sango.

_Sim... – Sango deu um forte espirro – Obrigada Kagome. Até segunda-feira.

E desligou.

Kagome suspirou e dobrou-se, içando-se para sentar-se no galho, não havia sido só para perguntar sobre a sua saúde que ela ligara para Sango, também pretendia dizer a ela que achava estar apaixonada, e o melhor de tudo: Isso não a assustava.

Quer dizer, não é só porque o casamento de seus pais não deu certo que nenhum outro relacionamento do mundo também não daria os pais de Sango, por exemplo, ainda eram muito felizes juntos.

Mas naquele momento a amiga não estava em condições de falar com ela, porque o que Sango precisava era de sua cama quentinha e uma sopa quente com certeza, e talvez alguns antibióticos também.

Kagome havia ficado muito tempo pendurada de ponta cabeça, e agora sentia como se todo o sangue tivesse subido para a cabeça, decidiu mover-se um pouco para fazer o sangue voltar a circular.

Ainda bem que sua mãe não estava em casa. Porque se estivesse e a visse daquele jeito, com certeza que teria um treco.

_Desce já dai menina! – ela diria – Você vai cair de cabeça no chão e morrer por traumatismo craniano!

_Eu nunca caio mamãe. – Kagome lhe diria, mas sua mãe sequer a ouviria.

Kagome girou os olhos enquanto, lançava-se e içava-se com habilidade nos galhos da árvore, algumas pessoas, como Sango e sua mãe, estavam sempre preocupadas com ela, achando que a qualquer momento ela cairia, já outras, como Kouga, esperavam ansiosamente que ela caísse, para que assim pudessem salvá-la e se tornarem o "seu herói". Nunca entendiam que ela nunca caia.

Exceto ele.

Inuyasha era o único que realmente confiava nela, que realmente acreditava em sua palavra quando ela dizia "eu nunca caio", ele era diferente, ele era... Especial.

Um passarinho cantou num galho, que estava à altura de seu ombro, e Kagome sorriu para ele segurando-se nesse galho.

_Acho que estou apaixonada. – Confidenciou. – Quem diria? Afinal acabei quebrando minha promessa.

Por um segundo o passarinho a olhou com seus pequeninos olhinhos de conta, inclinando a cabeça de lado e provavelmente se perguntando o que uma humana estará fazendo em cima de uma árvore falando com um pássaro, logo antes de bater asas e voar para longe.

Kagome riu.

_Estou falando com pássaros, devo mesmo estar apaixonada!

Segunda-feira, quando a campa para o intervalo soou, Kagome subiu até o terraço da escola, ela analisou bem a altura da caixa de concreto cuja porta dava aceso as escadas por onde havia vindo, e decidiu que já havia subido em coisas mais difíceis, afastou-se alguns metros para tomar impulso e voltou correndo com o máximo de velocidade que conseguiu, saltou e espalmou um dos pés na caixa de concreto, usando-o para se impulsionar para cima.

E de repente estava lá. No topo da escola!

E atrás dela, estavam as sombrias torres sineiras da igreja abandonada.

Sentou-se ali e ficou a observá-las, na noite passada sonhara que a escalava, mas em seu sonho, a torre era bem mais alta do que na realidade, porque por mais que continuasse a escalar, ela nunca conseguia chegar ao topo. E o pior: as pedras moviam-se debaixo de suas mãos e pés. Brincando de esconde-esconde e pega-pega, tentando derrubá-la, mas Kagome recusava-se a cair, e continuou escalando até acordar.

Abaixo de si, a porta das escadas abriu-se, e Kagome enrijeceu pensando que Kouga a havia encontrado, mas novamente, era apenas Sango, já quase completamente curada da virose, mas ainda como nariz escorrendo.

_Finalmente achei você. – ela fungou – Que cruel Kagome, eu estou fraca demais para ficar subindo escadas!

Kagome sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão.

_Suba aqui Sango. – convidou, rindo quando a amiga arqueou uma sobrancelha para ela – Eu estava apenas brincando, só isso!

E pulou para o seu lado. Sango virou-se, assoando o nariz e também olhou as torres sineiras da igreja abandonada.

_De novo essas torres? Não está pensando em escalá-las esta?

_Não, as pedras são soltas demais para o meu gosto. – Kagome estalou a língua. – Mas pense nisso Sango: escalar essa torre com certeza seria minha maior vitória.

_É. Mas só porque a sua mãe te algemou a ela, naquele dia em que visitaram a torre de Tókio.

_Aquilo foi uma crueldade. – Kagome pensou um pouco, havia ouvido umas coisas pelos corredores – Sango... Eu ouvi uns boatos pela escola... É verdade que você disse a Miroku que só sairia com ele depois que eu me apaixonasse?

Sango era o tipo de pessoa que jamais quebrava uma promessa.

_É. – Sango riu um pouco – Puxa Kagome, tinha que ter visto a cara d...!

_Podiam ir ao cinema. – Kagome sugeriu como quem não quer nada – Tem algum filme que queira ver atualmente?

_O que? – o sorriso de Sango foi morrendo – Do que está falando Kagome?

Kagome sorriu constrangidamente para Sango.

_Desculpe Sango... Mas temo que tenha marcado seu encontro para mais cedo do que pensava.

Sango piscou surpresa, quando a compreensão a atingiu.

_O que? Não... Você Kagome?!

Kagome ruborizou.

_Meio que... Aconteceu.

Sango girou os olhos e abriu aporta que dava acesso às escadas.

_Me desculpe. – disse – Mas se me der licença, agora eu vou almoçar com Miroku e... Marcar o nosso encontro.

Kagome moveu os lábios num silencioso pedido de desculpas.

**I**nuyasha esperava por Kagome na frente do colégio, com os quatro profundos arranhões deixados por Kikyou em sua bochecha ainda mal cicatrizados, mas quem apareceu muito contente por sinal, foi Miroku, todo bobo sorridente.

_Eu adoro você Inuyasha! – ele exclamou – Adoro! Adoro! Adoro!

Surpreso Inuyasha afastou-se um passo.

_Ei pare com isso! Que coisa mais gay! Estão nos olhando!

_Você conseguiu! – Miroku parecia incapaz de escutá-lo – Sango disse que podemos ir ao cinema no sábado, você conseguiu! Kagome apaixonou-se por você! Ah cara, da aqui um abraço!

E por meio segundo Miroku o pegou num abraço de urso, antes é claro, de Inuyasha empurrá-lo fazendo-o estatelar-se no chão, e manda-lo parar com aquelas coisas porque senão logo estariam pensando errado sobre eles, porém sem se abalar, Miroku levantou-se e foi arrastando-o para longe, alegando que era necessária uma comemoração.

Nenhum dos dois notou a jovem de seifuku que vinha aproximando-se da escola com uma foto em mãos.

**K**agome vinha junto com Sango, tentando convencê-la de que não seria tão ruim o encontro, afinal Miroku gostava dela, e Kagome bem sabia que Sango gostava dele também.

_Mas se eu o pegar olhando para outra...

_Então você vira as pipocas na cabeça dele. – e vendo o sorriso involuntário de Sango ainda acrescentou – Também pode jogar o refrigerante nas calças dele!

Sango sorriu malignamente.

_Oh sim, e vou mandar capricharem nas pedras de gelo!

Kagome gargalhou, porém sua risada logo cessou, no momento em que uma garota, de compridos cabelos escuros, a pegou pelo cotovelo, ela olhou dela para uma foto que estava em suas mãos, e da foto para ela.

_Oh sim, é você! – ela disse.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam.

_Estava me procurando?

_Você é Kagome?

_Sou sim.

_Então sim, eu estava. – voltou a olhar para a foto – Ainda bem que está usando o seifuku da escola nessa foto, senão seria um pouco mais difícil te achar.

_Por que estava procurando-a? – Sango quis saber.

_Para avisá-la! – respondeu a garota – Você é o desafio da vez Kagome!

_Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

Kikyou colocou em suas mãos uma foto de Kagome, com um circulo desenhado ao redor de seu rosto, e Sango, que ela simplesmente não sabia aonde ela tinha conseguido, e a virou para que ela lesse o que dizia em seu verso: Higurashi Kagome. 17 anos. Filha de pais separados. Gosta de escalar coisa. Jurou nunca se apaixonar.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

_Tem alguém me espionando?!

_Um garoto. – disse a garota – Ele é da minha escola, e adora desafios... Eu fui seu ultimo desafio. – admiti visivelmente constrangida – Mas parece que agora você é o desafio da vez. – apontou as palavras sublinhadas na foto – Vê? Ele quer fazê-la apaixonar-se por ele. Tome cuidado.

_Quem é ele?

Kagome nunca podia esperar pelo nome que a menina lhe respondeu:

_Inuyasha.

Era mentira. Aquela menina só podia estar mentindo. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, ela largou a foto na calçada e fugiu correndo.

Quem era aquela menina? E por que lhe contava uma mentira tão cruel?

Ouviu Sango chamá-la, mas não lhe deu atenção e quando percebeu, já estava escalando a goshinboku no centro do parque, para empoleirar-se num dos galhos mais altos da árvore.

Talvez não fosse verdade, aquela garota podia muito bem ser apenas uma ex-namorada de Inuyasha, que havia ficado enciumada e então inventado toda aquela estória, e não interessa onde ela havia arrumado a foto, Kagome havia acreditado... Simplesmente porque ela queria acreditar, em seu subconsciente ela provavelmente ainda estava assustada por ter se descoberto apaixonada, e agora procurava desculpas para afastá-lo.

Quando chegou a sua casa, sua mãe estava à beira de ter um colapso nervoso ao telefone.

_Mas minha filha tem de estar aí! – ela dizia – Já liguei para todos os outros hospitais! Oh, por favor, verifique de novo, não quero ter de começar a procurar nos necrotérios!

_Mãe... – mal teve tempo de dizer antes de sua mãe a apanhar num monstruoso abraço de mamãe ursa – Ah! S... Sufocando...!

_Onde você estava? – gritou sacudindo-a – Eu pensei...!

_Eu sei o que a senhora pensou mamãe. – suspirou tirando as mãos dela de seus ombros – Mas eu nunca caio. Vou subir agora.

E quando ela disse "vou subir agora", ela não quis dizer "vou para o meu quarto" e sim "Vou para o telhado". E sua mãe sabia disso, mas o que poderia fazer? Mesmo que a tirasse de lá, a menina voltaria a subir de novo e de novo, a não ser é claro que ela arrancasse o telhado, mas então teriam vizinhos reclamando de uma garota em seus telhados.

Buyo não demorou a se juntar a ela, nos horários vagos – entre um longo cochilo e uma generosa refeição mais ou menos – ele era o seu companheiro de escaladas.

_Você engordou bastante. – ela observou enquanto caminha de braços erguidos para manter o equilíbrio – Cuidado para não cair, está fora de forma.

E logo se surpreendeu ao ouvir alguns arquejos e alguém bufando, parecendo exausto.

_Isso não é... – a pessoa parou para respirar– Muito gentil de se... – puxou a respiração – Dizer!

Virou-se surpresa para vez Inuyasha acabando de escalar o telhado com braços cansados e trêmulos, o rosto estava vermelho e suado e ele respirava descompassado.

_Você tinha que subir no telhado mesmo?

_O que faz aqui? – perguntou-lhe espantada.

Ele bufou mais um pouco antes de consegui sentar-se no telhado, um pouco mal equilibrado, mas não ao ponto de cair e respondeu:

_Sango disse a Miroku que talvez não fosse poder sair com ele hoje, porque você estava meio mal, ele me contou e eu vim te ver. – ele sorriu-lhe – E então, o que é que tá pegando coisa linda?

_Não foi nada. – sentou-se ao seu lado – O que houve com sua bochecha?

_Não foi nada. – ele a imitou.

_Você subiu mesmo até aqui só para ver se eu estou bem?

_É claro. – ele respondeu – Afinal estou apaixonado por você! O que mais eu poderia fazer?

Kagome sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do de Inuyasha, ela estava completamente vermelha, mas ainda assim tentava encher-se de coragem.

_Que coincidência dizer isso, porque também estou apaixonada por você. – ela o beijou, e seus dentes se chocaram.

Afastou-se envergonhada, não era bem assim que estava planejando, os dentes se chocando... Oh, agora Inuyasha devia estar pensando que ela era uma completa idiota.

Quando voltou a encará-lo viu-o sorrindo.

_Menina boba. – ele disse – Não é assim que se faz. É assim.

Inclinou-se pegando o seu rosto em uma das mãos e a beijou. Dessa vez um beijo verdadeiro.

Kagome estava nas nuvens, até ele soltá-la e perguntar:

_E então... Como descemos daqui?

Foi um pouco difícil, mas muito engraçado ajudar Inuyasha a descer do telhado, especialmente quando Buyo passou por ele todo tranquilo, com a cauda bem erguida e Inuyasha disse que até o gato estava tirando pouco da cara dele.

_Você... Estava falando sério sobre estar apaixonada por mim? – perguntou todo curioso quando ela se despediu dele na porta.

Kagome corou.

_Sim.

Ele voltou a beijá-la.

_Que bom... Ah e se a Sango ligar, diga que está tudo bem, ou então Miroku tem um treco.

_Eu direi. – ela sorriu bobamente.

Mas quando ela virou-se para entrar em casa novamente, pensou tê-lo ouvido murmurar:

_Mais um desafio ganho.

Kagome ficou parada.

Ele conhecia Miroku, Sango havia dito a Miroku que só sairia com ele se Kagome se apaixonasse primeiro, todos sabem que Sango jamais quebrava uma promessa, e dias depois Kagome conhece Inuyasha que do nada se diz apaixonado por ela... Aquela garota havia dito... Ele nunca recusava um desafio.

E se Miroku o tivesse procurado?

Não podia ser verdade. Mas ela havia ouvido dos próprios lábios dele... Lágrimas pinicavam em seus olhos. Cretino!

Quando Sango ligou para pergunta-lhe se estava tudo bem, e se ela não queria que ela passasse ali para ficarem juntas, Kagome lhe explicou pacientemente, sobre as suas conclusões de que aquela história só poderia ser falsa, excluindo propositalmente a parte em que descobriu que sim, a historia era verdadeira, e a incentivou a sair com Miroku.

Não era porque ela estava triste que queria que a amiga também ficasse, e daí que fora Miroku quem havia colocado Inuyasha em seu caminho, ele certamente não pensou que a magoaria, afinal estava tão desesperado para sair com Sango...

Olhou para cima e apertou os cabelos num firme rabo de cavalo, espalhou pelas mãos aquele talco especial que as ginastas usam para não escorregar nas barras, já vinha adiando aquilo por tempo demais, usava regata e calça legue nada de roupas pesadas ou muito largas, que pudessem atrapalhá-la, chegou se os cadarços do tênis estavam bem amarrados e encarou a torre sineira a sua frente.

Agarrou-se as rochas e começou a subi-las.

Já tinha subido dois metros mais ou menos, quando uma dupla de pessoas parou na rua para observá-la, e então mais três se juntaram a elas, logo o número de espectadores dobrou, em pouco tempo já havia cerca de 27 pessoas a assisti-la, 39... 50.

Em sua maior parte alunos de sua escola, que haviam acabado de sair dos cursos que a escola oferecia durante a tarde, por isso a maioria já conhecia a ela e a sua grande mania de escalar, e aqueles que não conheciam, logo receberam explicações.

Ninguém se importou em chamar o corpo de bombeiros, mas muitos ergueram seus celulares para tirarem fotos dela. Celulares tocando, fotos sendo enviadas, a noticia sendo espalhada, a plateia aumentando e Kagome subindo.

**I**nuyasha estava deitado em sua cama, ouvindo música, quando recebeu uma mensagem em seu celular, de seu primo Shippou, um garotinho de 12 anos.

_Oi primo._ Dizia a mensagem. _Um garoto enviou uma foto para Shiori perguntando se ela acha que a foto era real ou não, ela disse que não e depois me enviou, eu também acho que não. E você?_

E abaixo estava a tal imagem. Inuyasha praguejou atirando o celular para longe e saindo correndo do quarto. A foto mostrava uma menina de cabelos escuros escalando de mãos nuas e sem qualquer equipamento de segurança, uma torre abandonada de igreja.

Quando chegou a igreja abandonada, já havia uma centena de pessoas reunidas ali, e Kagome já devia ter escalado 30 dos 65 metros da torre.

_Aquela maluca! – praguejou. – O que ela pensa que está fazendo?!

_Suicídio. – disse uma garota ao seu lado – Com certeza é suicídio!

_Que nada sua besta! – disse uma segunda garota, do outro lado de Inuyasha – Ela claramente está querendo provar que as garotas podem ser tão fortes e corajosas quanto os garotos, se ela quisesse se suicidar, subia pelas escadas e se jogava da janela!

_Idiotice! – retrucou um garoto, a frente de Inuyasha virando-se para também se intrometer na discursão – Você já viu algum garoto tentar subir essa coisa?

A menina ruborizou.

_Não... Mas é exatamente disso que estou falando!

_Ora parem de discutir! – reclamou uma terceira garota – Deixem que eu resolva isso! – e levou um megafone até a boca, para gritar com a voz ampliada: – EI O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

_Sua idiota! – disse a primeira garota arrancando o megafone das mãos dela – Como acha que ela vai responder você?!

Impaciente e a flor da pele, Inuyasha tomou o megafone dela também e virou-se para a torre.

_KAGOME! DESCE JÁ DAÍ SUA DOIDA ESSAS PEDRAS ESTÃO MEIO SOLTAS, NÃO É SEGURO ESCALÁ-LAS, VOCÊ MESMA DISSE!

**A**quela parede era mais difícil de escalar do que Kagome pensará a principio, ela já estava soada, e seus músculos tremiam de cansaço, as mãos começavam a sangrar, mas ela não poderia desistir agora, porque isso significaria... A morte.

E agora Inuyasha estava lá embaixo também, gritando com um megafone tirado sabe-se lá de onde. Ela sentiu que a pedra sob o seu pé esquerdo começava a mover-se, e rapidamente mudou o seu peso para outra mais acima, a maioria daquelas pedras também estavam cheias de musgo o que as tornava escorregadias.

De repente a pedra a qual ela agarrou-se com a mão direita soltou-se, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e permanecer pendurada somente pelo braço esquerdo, toda a multidão prendeu a respiração, enquanto ela assistia a pedra em sua queda, de olhos arregalados, já havia subido muito alto!

45 metros no mínimo!

Com o coração martelando, ela voltou a agarrar-se a parede e escalar, deslizando aqui e ali. Faltava pouco agora.

**_A**h meu Deus! – Inuyasha empalideceu, quando Kagome desequilibrou-se e ficou pendurada pela mão, mas logo recomeçou a subir, e então levou o megafone até a boca novamente – RETIRO O QUE EU DISSE! NÃO DESÇA! CONTINUE SUBINDO, EU JÁ ESTOU INDO!

Ele empurrou o megafone contra uma pessoa qualquer na multidão, sem sequer se importar se ele pertencia a ela ou não, e investiu contra a multidão, avançando com muitos palavrões e cotoveladas, era perigoso aproximar-se mais, alguém lhe gritou, uma das pedras soltas poderia atingi-lo na cabeça e matá-lo.

Mas ele não deu importância aos avisos.

As janelas da igreja, já estavam quebradas, porem era vedadas por tabuas de madeira, já velhas e podres devido às chuvas e ao desgaste dos anos, de forma que foi fácil arrancá-las de lá e usá-las para quebra um pouco mais as janelas, abrindo a sua passagem.

Pulou lá para dentro e saiu correndo em direção as escadas em caracol nos fundos à direita, que levava até o topo da torre que aquela maluca da garota que ele amava estava escalando.

**O** pé de Kagome deslizou no musgo, mas ela agarrou-se firmemente com as mãos e continuou a escalar, faltava pouco agora, muito... Pouco...

_Kagome! – de repente Inuyasha surgiu ali no topo com o rosto vermelho e suado, os cabelos grudados na pele – Kagome o que você está fazendo?!

_Escalando! – cuspiu olhando-o furiosamente. – Não está vendo?!

Ele recuou surpreso com sua agressividade.

_Kagome, por que você...?

_Eu sei de tudo! – anunciou – Eu fui só um desafio para você, não foi? Não foi?!

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça.

_Como você soube disso?

Os olhos de Kagome inundaram-se.

_Mais um desafio ganho. – repetiu – Foi o que você disse.

_Mas Kagome, aquilo foi...!

_E uma garota contou-me.

_Kikyou...

_Você nunca realmente esteve apaixonado por mim esteve?

_Kagome eu...!

_Cale-se ou então... Ah!

**I**nuyasha achou que seu coração fosse parar quando a pedra a qual Kagome se agarrava saiu de seu lugar e caiu, desequilibrando-a e deixando seus pés pendurados, somente pela força do braço esquerdo.

_Kagome! – gritou atirando-se para frente e a agarrando pela alça direita da blusa.

Ela voltou a apoiar precariamente os pés nas pedras, e olhou-o numa mescla de fúria e pavor.

_Me larga! – disse, mas contrariando suas próprias palavras, estava a mão dela, fechada com a firmeza de uma algema ao redor de seu pulso, sujando-o com seu sangue, vermelho e pegajoso.

Havia machucado as mãos escalando todas aquelas pedras velhas e ásperas.

_Não! – ele respondeu, inclinando-se ainda mais perigosamente para frente e a apanhando por debaixo da axila esquerda também – Kagome se eu solta-la, você vai cair!

_Não vou! – ela mentiu – Você também não confia em mim!

_É você quem não confia em mim! – ele respondeu agora tão irritado quanto ela – Kagome pelo amor de Deus deixe-me salvar você! Largue o meu pulso!

Kagome abaixou o rosto e fungou, mas vagarosamente ela foi soltando-o, permitindo assim que ele deslizasse cuidadosamente a mão para baixo de seu braço, e então com muito esforço a puxasse para cima.

Jogaram-se ao chão, com ela tremendo em seus braços, o som dos aplausos e gritos da plateia chegou como o sopro do vento até eles.

_Sinto muito Kagome, mas eu pensei... Que você fosse cair. – confessou. –Nunca fiquei tão assustado na vida.

Kagome afundou o rosto em suas roupas, para que ele não visse o medo em seu rosto.

_Não conte a ninguém... Mas também fiquei assustada.

Ele apertou-a um pouco mais.

_Kagome... Aquilo sobre o desafio. Era mesmo verdade. Desafiaram-me a fazê-la quebrar a sua promessa de jamais apaixonar-se.

Kagome afastou-se dele e desviou o olhar.

_Eu sabia.

_Mas isto foi apenas no começo! – ele afirmou – Depois... Bem, não sei quando exatamente, mas em algum momento as palavras "estou apaixonada por você", passaram a ser verdade. E então, eu soube que havia perdido meu primeiro desafio, porque havia me apaixonado por você antes de conseguir fazê-la quebrar a sua promessa. E me impus um novo desafio... Ensiná-la a me amar. – voltou a estreitá-la em seus braços, com seu melhor sorriso – Meu desafio era ser correspondido. Eu ganhei?

**K**agome fechou os olhos.

_Sim... – sussurrou esperando que ele a beijasse.

Mas ao invés disso ele deu-lhe um soco na cabeça, não chegou realmente a doer, apenas a surpreendeu.

_Então me prometa que nunca mais tentará uma loucura igual a essa de escalar uma coisa tão perigosa dessas!

_Eu prometo. – ela sorriu.

_Muito bem então.

Ele sorriu inclinando-se para frente, e finalmente a beijando.

**Fim.**

**Essa fanfic acabou ficando muito maior do que o planejado, mas e então alguém conseguiu chegar até aqui? **

**Nossa que paciência! E só por isso os meus parabéns, mas do que estou falando? Eu é que devia estar ganhando parabéns hoje, que é meu aniversário!**

**Mas e então, você oh nobre leito, de paciência admirável (eu em seu lugar já teria desistido umas 6000 palavras atrás), você acha que eu mereço alguma review? Se lembrem de que exatamente hoje eu completo meu décimo sétimo ano de vida.**


End file.
